A Gift To Find Translated
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: "Do you want to play Hide and Seek with me?", "Okay", "Right then, count to 100", she exclaimed. another stories about Kuroro and Kurapika, non yaoi, review needed! CH 4 UPDATED! Last Issue!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Innocence**

* * *

><p>Malam itu sangat indah, dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langitnya yang gelap.<p>

Ditempat itu nampak seorang gadis kecil, ia duduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau sambil memainkan harmonika miliknya dengan suara perlahan, sebentar sebelum ia merasa jenuh dan memasukkan benda itu kembali ke sakunya.

Kemudian ia bersenandung, dengan nada yang riang namun pelan seakan takut memecah kesunyian malam dan membangunkan orang-orang, ya, lagu malam itu hanya untuk dinikmatinya sendiri sebagai teman dalam kesenyapan.

* * *

><p>Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan memandang langit dengan matanya yang jernih, lalu ia tersenyum pada sang langit yang telah berusaha keras untuk membuat malam hari ini begitu indah dan sangat menghibur, kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya diatas padang rumput itu, membiarkan semilir angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuh mungilnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Waking up and see that everything is okay<em>

_ The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_ Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_ I'm think about the little things that make life great_

_ I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_ This is the best feeling..._

* * *

><p>Ia memendarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, malam yang sangat damai, ia tak melihat seorangpun dalam pendarannya, hal ini membuatnya yakin, malam ini hanya ia dan para penghuni langit yang masih terjaga.<p>

Iapun mengistirahatkan dirinya dirumput-rumput yang terasa sedikit dingin malam itu dan mungkin tertidur tanpa sengaja, mengingat betapa nyamannya suasana malam itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tertidur dengan tenang sampai pagi tiba, namun ternyata paginya itu tidak seindah malam tadi.<p>

"Bangunlah! Kenapa kau tertidur dipadang rumput?", seru seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil itu, ibunya, dengan kemarahan tampak jelas mewarnai paras keibuannya,

"Woah! Ibu! Kau membuatku takut!", pekik gadis itu ketakutan, ia masih setengah mengantuk, tapi sadar sekali terhadap apa yang terjadi, dan ia merasa tersudut dengan situasinya,

"Jelaskan dirimu dulu! Kau menyelinap lagi kan?", ujar sang ibu, masih dengan nada tinggi dan mata yang menyoroti putrinya tajam, gadis itu semakin merasa tersudut dan ia mulai membela diri,

"Jeez, kau terlalu khawatir ibu, lagipula, aku kan hanya menikmati suasana malam, tak akan berbahaya juga kan?", sahutnya cemberut, kedua lengannya ia silangkan didepan dadanya, matanya ia arahkan langsung pada ibunya, seakan-akan ia sungguh marah,

"Kau tahu aturannya kan? Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki dan patuhi aturannya!", wanita itu menggenggam keras tangan putrinya dan menyeretnya pulang ke rumah mereka.

Meski ia merasa sangat kesal, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyerah kali ini, ia hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan ibunya membawanya pulang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: hehe, this is my apologize for the 'Lovely Nightmares' hiatus, to all who had waited for it, I'll try my best to retrieve the computer back as soon as I can so I can publish the draft that's already saved in my laptop.

you know, this story was actually a translated version with the same title, and I was made it on my campus's computer library, I was very relieved that I can do at least a thing like this.

and for **Airin-chan**, **Kay-chan**, and **Natsu-chan**, I'm very touched with all your consideration, which is why I made this one in return.

Happy reading minna-san, and don't forget to give the review cause I really want to know what'd you think about this story.

Cheers,

Kaoru


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: More Than Meets The Eye**

* * *

><p>Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang terlihat berusia sekitar 16, meski sebenarnya ia telah berusia 18 tahun.<p>

Penampilannya yang terlihat lebih muda bukan disebabkan oleh tinggi badannya, malah ia termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran orang-orang seumurnya.

Tetapi, orang-orang mengatakan ia berumur 16 karena perawakan wajahnya.

Dia adalah Kuroro Lucilfer, seorang pria muda yang merupakan pimpinan kelompok pencuri terkenal yang bernama Genei Ryodan.

Genei Ryodan atau lebih populer disebut laba-laba merupakan organisasi yang terdiri atas para perampok kelas atas atau disebut kriminal kelas S, sebuah sebutan yang mengerikan karena mereka memang berada satu level diatas kelompok kriminal lainnya yang telah beredar, konon, bahkan Blacklist Hunter pangkat tinggi pun belum bisa menangkap gerombolan yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya pria berambut hitam yang sering terlihat mengenakan mantel biru tua yang bergambar salib terbalik ini memiliki paras yang cukup rupawan, hanya saja, ia juga memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna onyx yang selalu dihiasi dengan hawa pembunuh yang tajam, yang mampu mengusir setiap individu yang berani mendekati pemiliknya, begitu pula dengan pribadinya yang dingin dan terkesan mengerikan, seolah ia merupakan sebuah tebing es curam yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang cukup bodoh untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi tidak demikian jika ia tidak sedang berada bersama kelompoknya, siapapun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu bisa saja salah mengira pria gunung es ini dengan seorang idola atau model terkenal dalam satu pandangan.

* * *

><p>Ini adalah pagi yang indah, menurutnya.<p>

Ketika para Laba-labanya sedang berpencar kesekeliling dunia, melakukan kejahatan masing-masing di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Meninggalkan ia sendiri dalam kedamaian tempat tinggalnya, sebuah mansion di kota kecil yang tenang dan damai, sungguh merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat seusai melakukan misi besar.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya di mansionnya sendiri, ia memulai harinya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota kecil tersebut, selagi ia tidak memiliki jadwal akhir-akhir ini.

Puas mengelilingi kota kecil itu, iapun berhenti pada suatu tempat, perpustakaan.

Ketika ia tengah melihat-lihat buku-buku yang ada disana, matanya menangkap sinar berlebih dari seorang gadis pirang yang berdiri didekatnya, dan sebuah jendela.

Seakan sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan, gadis itu berpaling padanya dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat dan sebuah senyuman yang hangat.

Sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, gadis itu sudah berada didekatnya,

"Selamat pagi, sepertinya anda membaca buku yang sulit ya?", tanya gadis itu, dengan nada ceria dan senyuman yang masih setia melekat diwajahnya,

"Oh, ini buku mengenai world treasure, ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan?", sahut pria itu sembari menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya dengan nada dingin yang sering ia gunakan,

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", tanya gadis itu sambil terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku ditangan Kuroro dan dirak buku di sampingnya,

"Hn.. bagaimana dengan namamu?", ujarnya tenang pada gadis disampingnya, namun gadis itu tidak menjawabnya, ia bahkan hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Mengingat ia tidak begitu mempedulikan tingkah aneh dari gadis di depannya ini, Kuroro pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rak itu dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di perpustakaan tersebut dan mulai membaca buku yang tadi diambilnya.

Tidak berapa lama, sekitar sepuluh menitan setelah ia mulai membaca bukunya, Kuroro sempat kaget melihat gadis pirang tadi tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis dihadapannya dengan sebuah buku ringan ditangannya.

"Eh, yang tadi maaf ya, tiba-tiba saja pikiranku berkabut-", gadis itu tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit turun menandakan ia merasa bersalah,

"Oh ya, soal pertanyaanmu, namaku Kurapika, senang berkenalan dengan anda", lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, yang tentu saja membuat Kuroro terheran-heran mengingat orang-orang lain disekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan dia-orang-berbahaya-lebih-baik-jangan-didekati sementara gadis ini dengan anehnya, malah mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan senyum malaikatnya yang khas,

"Kau tidak terbiasa bersalaman ya?", tanya gadis muda itu bingung, yang cukup untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke alam nyata,

"Begitulah", balasnya dingin, maka gadis itupun menarik tangannya kembali, kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap langsung pria dihadapannya,

"Hm, aku kan sudah memberitahu namaku padamu, sekarang, maukah kau memberitahu namamu?", tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan polos yang tertuju langsung pada mata onyx pria berambut hitam itu, tentu saja hal ini membuat Kuroro sedikit mempertanyakan kewarasan gadis itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis muda berambut pirang itu.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya dia mengingatkanku pada sesuatu", gumam pria berambut gelap itu, sambil duduk dan menikmati kesendiriannya di mansion pribadinya tersebut.<p>

Kemudian ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya,

_siapa dia?_, pikirnya sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sofa miliknya, melakukan apapun untuk bisa merelaksasikan dirinya sementara pikirannya masih sibuk menelusuri memorinya, mencari detil-detil yang mungkin memiliki kemiripan dengan gadis pirang tadi,

_suku Kuruta_, simpulnya dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat gamang, mengingat hari dimana ia membantai seluruh desa itu, ia sangat yakin tak seorang pun selamat, disamping itu, dan tiga hari baru berlalu sejak hari itu, sungguh sangat tidak mungkin bila seorang survivor bisa keluar dari sana dalam waktu sesingkat ini, ditambah bahwa kota tempat ia bermukim ini terletak cukup jauh dari sana, namun bola-bola mata api itu sangat membosankan menurutnya, sehingga sampai kemarin, benda itu tidak lagi berada disana, ia sudah memerintahkan para anggotanya untuk membawa bola-bola mata itu untuk dijual kembali, akan kutanyakan hal itu padanya jika bertemu lagi nanti, ia memutuskan sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menaruh buku yang baru saja dibacanya tanpa konsentrasi itu diatas meja didekatnya.

* * *

><p>Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sore, ia melihatnya, gadis pirang itu, tengah berjalan di kota dengan mengenakan cardigan putih berbahan rajut yang tidak dipasang kancingnya, dengan gaun pendek selutut berwarna biru muda sebagai dalamannya, rambutnya digelung menutupi tengkuknya sementara poninya dibiarkan jatuh di wajahnya, ia juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu boot pendek berwarna putih sebagai alas kakinya, gadis itu berjalan seorang diri namun cukup mengherankan dimatanya mengingat tidak ada satu orangpun yang menggodanya meski ia terlihat sangat manis dalam busana semacam itu, benak Kuroro tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu, mungkin aku bisa menanyainya mengenai suku itu sambil makan malam, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menjajari gadis muda itu,<p>

"Kau, Kurapika kan?", ujarnya tiba-tiba yang tentu saja sukses mengagetkan gadis pirang itu,

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?", sahut Kurapika sambil berusaha keras menutupi pipinya yang sedikit merona karena malu,

"Hn, hanya menebak-nebak, ternyata tepat-", ia nyaris tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat malu,

"Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam?", sambungnya sambil berjalan disisi gadis itu, yang semakin merasa panas di wajahnya,

"Te..tentu saja, tapi..ini bukan kencan kan?", ia bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah, yang sedikitnya nyaris mengundang tawa Kuroro yang sejak tadi melihatnya,

"Hm, mungkin bukan, memangnya berapa usiamu, kalau aku boleh tahu?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada (sok) serius pada Kurapika,

"A..aku akan berusia 16 tahun april ini, ada masalah?", jawab Kurapika malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya,

"Hn, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengira aku lolita complex karena kau terlihat sangat kecil", ujarnya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya, malam ini agak dingin, tapi ia juga sangat sadar bagaimana kening gadis itu menjadi sedikit berkerut pada kata 'sangat kecil' yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya,

"Memangnya berapa usiamu tuan-yang-tidak-mau-memberitahu..",

"Kuroro, kau boleh memanggilku itu", potongnya tiba-tiba seakan ia tahu kalau gadis itu akan menambahkan _nama_ pada akhir kalimatnya,

"Oke, berapa usiamu Kuroro?", lanjut gadis itu kesal, ia membiarkan wajahnya terlihat cemberut,

"18 tahun", jawabnya singkat, lalu ia tersenyum boyish pada gadis itu, Kurapika tentu merasa terhina dengan pernyataan Kuroro barusan, keningnya mengernyit dan ia berseru dengan suara yang cukup keras,

"Jangan coba-coba mengejekku!", pekiknya pada pria yang mungkin lebih senang ia sebut bocah, sementara pria berambut hitam itu membiarkan saja dan tetap stay cool, membuat gadis itu semakin naik pitam,

"Aku tidak mencoba, aku sudah melakukannya dan kau tidak bisa mengubah apapun tentang itu", ujarnya dengan nada penuh kepastian seakan-akan ia benar-benar telah mengejek gadis itu,

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!", teriak Kurapika dengan nada tinggi dan mungkin seluruh nafas di paru-parunya, yang sayangnya tidak sedikitpun membuat pria itu bergeming, Kurapika yang sangat marah kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Kuroro, tapi yang dijauhi langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat ia mencoba,

"Hn..aku minta maaf, tapi, kumohon", katanya saat ia menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu, Kuroro sendiri agak merasa sedikit heran mengapa ia mau memohon begitu pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya, sempat terpikir kalau ini untuk informasi mengenai apakah gadis ini kuruta atau bukan, tapi, ia tidak yakin alasannya semudah itu, mendengar kalimat permohonan yang diucapkan pria itu, Kurapika pun luluh dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya ikut saja.

Seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, Kurapika mulai khawatir karena sepertinya mereka tidak sampai-sampai, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan menghilangkan rasa penasarannya tersebut,

"Memangnya kita akan makan dimana?", tanya Kurapika, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena kekagumannya pada paras pria didepannya, yang menurutnya, cukup tampan, namun tak mungkin diakuinya,

"Rumahku, jangan khawatir", ujarnya dengan nada suara ala gentleman, Kurapika yang semakin merasa kagum pun memutuskan untuk diam dan terus mengikuti arah pria itu.

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka mulai makan malam, Kuroro merasa inilah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan maksud sebenarnya ia mengajak gadis itu makan malam,<p>

"Apa kau salah satu suku Kuruta?", Kuroro memulai percakapan setelah pekan sunyi diantara keduanya,

"Darimana kau tahu itu?", balas gadis itu setelah agak lama ia terlihat diam dan tidak bereaksi,

"Hanya sebuah informasi dari seorang teman, dan menurutku kau agak mendekati deskripsinya, jadi kutanyakan padamu", jawab Kuroro dengan terus mempertahankan nada dingin di tiap kata-katanya, tapi gadis itu jelas mengundang rasa penasarannya, ia hanya terdiam, dan hal ini mengusik pikirannya.

"Kalau..aku tersesat, apa kau mau mencariku?", ujar Kurapika tiba-tiba setelah diam yang sangat lama, dan Kuroro tentu saja tidak terpikirkan bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu, namun ketika ia melihat sebutir kristal bening jatuh dipipi gadis dihadapannya ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi,

" Kenapa kau menanyakannya?", tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya,

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja...tiba-tiba hal itu terbersit dipikiranku, jadi aku bertanya", ujarnya sambil terisak, Kuroro menjadi semakin tidak mengerti, namun setidaknya ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis ini menangis begitu saja,

"Aku akan mencarimu, oke, jadi, berhentilah menangis...", katanya spontan, sedikitpun ia sendiri tidak merencanakan kata-kata itu, ia lalu mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia adalah laba-laba, dan bagi seorang laba-laba, hal lain diluar laba-laba merupakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dipikirkan terlalu dalam, apalagi dengan membiarkan emosinya turut serta, hal ini sangat tidak boleh.

Tapi sepertinya jika itu mengenai gadis ini, semuanya jadi lain, ia terus mengandai, apakah yang membuat gadis itu mampu membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini, pastinya bukan hanya sekadar keberaniannya menyapa ketika semua orang memandanginya sebagai ancaman, dan sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ditawarkan gadis muda dihadapannya ini, sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirangkulnya, sesuatu yang tidak segan-segan membiarkan darah mengalir dalam pertahanannya, sesuatu yang sangat mengancam kedinginnan batinnya, seperti cahaya matahari menyinari gunung es di ujung kutub, seperti cinta yang mampu menghangatkan jiwa yang terkubur dalam kedinginan.

Seusai makan malam, Kuroro menawarkan untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang, mengingat malam telah cukup larut kala itu, tapi gadis itu menolak dengan halus dan berlalu begitu saja, menuju tempat yang ia tidak tahu ada dimananya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_ : sorry if Kuroro-kun seemed to had being OOC for you, but I guess it's not.

review needed! tell me what you think about this chapter, and what you think I supposed to add to the next chapter, since this story already had an ending actually, in the english version. hehe ^-^;

Happy Reading!

Kaoru


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: Memories**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, datang tanpa kabut dan mendung.<p>

Sepasang bola mata hitam kelam itu terbuka, menandakan pemiliknya tengah bangkit dari tidurnya semalam, meski pikirannya masih tersangkut pada kejadian kemarin.

Sebuah acara makan malam yang ia lakukan bersama gadis pirang yang ternyata mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang anggota kuruta, ya, klan kuruta yang sudah ia bantai habis bersama segenap Ryodan-nya.

Sampai habis, ia sangat yakin saat itu ia telah menyuruh para anggotanya untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar, dan mereka telah meyakinkannya bahwa tak seorangpun selamat, terlebih untuk pindah ke kota yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sana, seperti tempatnya sekarang, hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, ya, tiga hari.

* * *

><p>Seusai sarapan pagi itu, Kuroro memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai di kursi taman, di dekat taman kecil dibagian belakang mansionnya.<p>

Iapun menghirup udara pagi yang dingin namun menenangkan sambil menikmati cahaya matahari yang lembut menyapa pagi itu, pikirannya tanpa sadar tertuju pada gadis yang sudah mengusik pikirannya sejak ia bangun, Kurapika.

Kuroro agak mempertanyakan kewarasan dirinya sendiri sejak ia mulai mengingat gadis itu secara tiba-tiba, dengan rambut pirangnya yang hanya menyentuh bahu ringkihnya ketika terurai, kulit putihnya yang menyerupai boneka porselen Prancis, mata birunya yang bulat dan selalu bersinar jernih setiap mereka bertemu, postur mungilnya yang terlihat rapuh, serta senyum hangatnya yang mengembalikan pikirannya ke realitas,

_apa aku...menyukai anak itu dalam waktu satu hari?_, ia bertanya-tanya pada kepalanya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat merasakan ponselnya bergetar, mengganggu renungan paginya,

"Ya Shalnark, ada apa?", tanya pria itu (dengan usaha yang sangat keras untuk tetap terlihat) tenang meski ia agak merasa terganggu karena telepon itu,

"Umm..Danchou, Nobunaga dan yang lainnya terus menanyakan soal kunjungan kita ke markas pusat, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Shalnark dengan nada suara yang terdengar terancam,

"Baiklah, aku juga sedikit merasa bosan dengan tidak adanya kegiatan disini", jawab Kuroro dingin, meski sebenarnya tidak sebosan itu juga, tapi tentu jawaban itu telah membuat anak laki-laki yang berada diseberang telepon sana terdengar lega, sungguh memprihatinkan.

* * *

><p>Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya sampai stasiun terdekat, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kereta, karena menurutnya hal itu cukup tenang namun tidak terlalu cepat sampai seperti pesawat.<p>

Dalam perjalannya menuju stasiun, ia melewati sebuah pemakaman tua yang nyaris tidak terawat dan terlihat cukup mengerikan, dan ekor matanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik disana, sesosok gadis muda berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan tadi malam, sedang terlelap dengan kepalanya disandarkan pada salah satu batu nisan yang cukup tinggi, rasa penasaran membuat Kuroro kemudian memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan kearah gadis muda itu,

"Kenapa kau berada disini?", ia bertanya pelan sambil mengarahkan tangannya mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu perlahan.

Kemudian ia sadar bahwa gadis itu menagis sampai tertidur, sedikit berandai apakah airmata itu masih berasal dari peristiwa semalam.

Gadis itu ternyata cukup peka dengan sentuhan halus di rambutnya, dengan pandangan berkabut ia cukup kesulitan untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada didekatnya saat ini, namun ia tetap memberikan sapaan pagi dalam diam, sembari menajamkan pandangannya yang masih buram.

Ketika pandangannya telah terasa jelas, ia menyapa pria itu dengan sorot mata yang hangat dan ramah,

"S..selamat pagi..umm..Kuroro?", matanya membulat kaget dan ia nyaris terloncat beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, sementara Kuroro tetap berada ditempatnya, tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata diwajah gadis muda itu,

"Kenapa kau berada disini?", ia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih gentle dibanding sebelumnya, Kurapika hanya menatapnya dengan polos selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pria itu,

"Hmm..begini..semalam aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, sepertinya aku tersasar..dan kupikir aku akan tidur disini saja", jawab gadis itu polos, sama sekali tak nampak tanda-tanda kebohongan diwajah manisnya,

"Kenapa? Dari semua tempat, kenapa harus pemakaman?", tanya Kuroro bingung, sebenarnya ia agak heran kenapa dirinya sendiri bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang menemukan anak gadisnya tertidur diluar,

"Karena...aku kemudian menyadari kalau ini adalah makam ayahku", gadis itu menjawab dengan sorot mata yang tidak sedikitpun menampakkan kedustaan disana, jadi ketika gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, Kuroro memutuskan untuk melihat nama yang tertulis di batu nisan tersebut, sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan tulisan apapun disana, hanya sebuah nisan kosong, yang terlihat seperti monumen tanpa nama.

Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menanyai gadis itu, tapi ketika ia berbalik, ia tidak melihat Kurapika disana, tidak juga dimanapun sejauh matanya berpendar kesekeliling pemakaman tua itu.

Iapun lalu berdiri dan memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu ketika ia menemukan sebuah potongan kertas berwarna putih bersih, berada tepat ditempat seharusnya Kurapika berada tadi, iapun memungut kertas itu dan memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sekembalinya ia dari markas pusat nanti.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta api yang akan membawanya ke daerah terdekat dari Ryuuseigai, ingatannya memainkan sebuah rekaman yang mungkin memilliki keterkaitan dengan segala peristiwa aneh yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya kedatangan Kurapika yang menggusiknya dari kehidupannya yang biasa saja, pembantaian suku kuruta.<p>

_Hari masih pagi ketika itu, pagi yang terlihat seperti senja. _

_Langitnya tampak merah, sama seperti mata yang akan mereka ambil. _

_Ia ada disana, berdiri dengan segenap ketinggian hatinya dengan para anggotanya berada tepat dibelakangnya, _

_"Apa misi kali ini Danchou?", tanya Uvogin, suara terdengar seperti binatang buas yang datang ke sarang mangsanya, dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya, pria itu berujar dingin, _

_"Ambil semua bola mata api itu, bunuh mereka yang matanya tidak menjadi merah, pastikan tidak ada satu saksi mata pun yang masih hidup-", Kuroro menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, _

_"Lakukan", ujarnya sebelum para anggotanya menghilang entah kemana. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju desa kecil itu, berpikir kalau ini akan berlangsung menarik. _

_Dugaannya benar, ini menarik, bahkan luar biasa setidaknya. _

_Mereka begitu kuat, mata-mata itu bersinar kuat, begitu penuh amarah, seperti terbakar api. _

_Pria itu merasa puas. _

_Itulah saat ketika, ia melihat seorang laki-laki, matanya menyala begitu hebat, seperti yang ia inginkan, gestur anak itu seolah ia sedang melindungi sesuatu dibelakangnya, yang kemudian terbukti dari kata-katanya, _

_"Jangan pergi kesana! Langkahi dulu mayatku!", seru pemuda itu dengan kuda-kuda yang nampaknya terlatih, tentu sangat menyenangkan bertarung dengan seorang anak yang bersemangat semacam ini, ia mungkin bukan seperti Uvogin yang sedikit barbar, tapi tetap saja, pertarungan semacam ini mengundang baginya,_

_"Memangnya ada apa disana?", tanya pria itu dengan nada mengejek, ia membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil, yang semakin membuat pemuda itu naik pitam, lalu keduanya bertarung, ia cukup puas dengan skill bertarung pemuda itu, walau masih dibawahnya, yang tentu saja ia masih memenangkannya. _

_Ketika ia akan menyerang pemuda itu, ia (dan tentu juga pemuda itu) mendengar suara dari balik hutan, _

_"Kakak!", suara seorang gadis, yang membuat pemuda ini mengerutkan keningnya, _

_"Jangan kesini!", serunya pada gadis itu, tapi terlambat, serangan terakhir itu nampaknya telah melemparkan gadis itu, dan membunuh pemuda itu. _

_Saat itu Kuroro merasa hal itu bukan apa-apa, gadis itu mungkin mati karena hempasan serangan yang ditujukan pada kakaknya. _

_Ia lalu mengambil mata pemuda itu, tapi tidak tertarik untuk mencari keberadaan tubuh gadis itu. _

_Sekarang dengan adanya seorang survivor, mungkin itu adalah anak gadis itu yang telah membaik. Terpikir juga bahwa ia mungkin telah meremehkan gadis kuruta waktu itu._

Kembali ke waktu saat ini, Kuroro dan anggotanya telah berkumpul dan semua berjalan biasa saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hehe, how's about it minna-san? are you all satisfied? no? just let me know through those reviews, I'll be waiting! _

_Happy Reading *\(^-^)/*_

_Kaoru_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: The Letter**

* * *

><p>Ia duduk disofanya untuk kesekian kalinya, mengistirahatkan diri.<p>

Benaknya kemudian teringat pada sebuah kertas kecil yang ia temukan beberapa waktu sebelumnya, ketika ia melihat gadis pirang itu tertidur dengan bersandar pada sebuah makam tanpa nama di sebuah makam tak terurus yang sedikit mengerikan.

Dirogohnya sakunya untuk menemukan kertas putih itu, yang sudah sedikit terlihat kusut karena telah berada di saku mantelnya selama beberapa waktu, mata onyx-nya tertuju pada beberapa goresan tinta yang membentuk sebuah tulisan pada kertas itu.

* * *

><p><em>FIND ME<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Find me?", <em>gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang tak lama membuatnya tersenyum tipis, merasa sedikit terhibur setelah hari yang panjang itu.

Kuroro kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya setelah hari itu.

Pria bermata onyx itu kembali membuka matanya ketika senja mengalir menuju malam, matanya langsung saja difokuskan pada sebuah bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diatas pagar balkonnya, Kurapika.

Gadis itu seakan punya semacam kemampuan cenayang untuk tahu kalau pria itu sudah bangun, ia memutar kepalanya kearah Kuroro dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada pria itu, membuatnya berpikir kenapa gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Rasa penasaran kemudian membuat Kuroro bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon, lalu ia berdiri disamping tempat gadis itu duduk dengan tangannya disandarkan pada pagar balkon yang berdekatan dengan yang diduduki gadis pirang itu,

"Hei, mau bermain petak umpet denganku?", tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh pada Kuroro, angin senja membelai wajah pucatnya lembut, namun gadis itu tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya,

"Jadi itu maksudmu dengan 'find me'?", sahut pria itu datar, dengan nada dingin yang mencegah emosi apapun terpancar dari kalimatnya, meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan kelakuan gadis disampingnya ini,

"Oh..itu..sudahlah, lagipula, hal semacam itu bukan masalah bagi orang sepertimu kan?", balas gadis itu, dengan nada yang terdengar sedih,

"Kau benar, dan kuharap menemukanmu bisa menghabiskan waktu", ujarnya dingin, tapi cukup untuk membuat mata gadis itu berbinar-binar,

"Ya, hitung saja sampai seratus", balasnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian gadis itu melompat dari balkonnya dan berlari menyusuri pepohonan didekatnya, sampai pria itu tidak melihat lagi bayangannya,

"Seratus ya? Akan memakan waktu, tapi tidak masalah, sesuatu yang lebih sulit akan semakin menarik bukan?", ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memulai hitungannya.

"90..89..88..", ia memulai hitungannya sambil mengganti pakaian dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang merupakan rutinitasnya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa penasaran mulai mendekatinya.

Meski gadis itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan sejak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya diperpustakaan itu, Kuroro tahu kalau gadis itu akan sangat mudah ditemukan dalam terang matahari, mengingat rambut pirangnya yang selalu bersinar dan menjadi sinar yang berlebih setiap ia berada dibawah matahari.

"..4..3..2..1.., baiklah, saatnya mencari", gumamnya saat ia keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan memulai pencariannya.

Kuroro memulai pencariannya disekitar hutan dibawah balkonnya, dengan perkiraan awal bahwa gadis itu akan berpikir sederhana dan bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon yang ada disana tapi...gadis itu tidak berada dihutan sekalipun pria berambut hitam itu telah menyusuri sekitar hutan tersebut.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu di sekitar perpustakaan yang ia tahu telah tutup sejak jam lima tadi, bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai, tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil tak peduli berapa kalipun ia menyusuri tiap inci tempat itu. Lalu ia terpikir pada pemakaman tua itu, dan..nisan tak bernamanya, meski itu adalah pilihan terakhir untuk menemukannya, gadis itu, Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Ia tiba ditempat itu dengan pikiran yang nyaris putus asa, dilihatnya pemakaman itu dengan seksama, hanya untuk menyaksikan betapa dingin dan kosongnya tempat itu, persis seperti hatinya sebelum kedatangan gadis pirang itu secara tiba-tiba yang amat sangat mengejutkan dirinya, mengalirkan sebuah emosi yang susah payah ditepisnya, tapi kini si pemberi menghilang begitu saja, tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan jejak untuk dicari.<p>

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada suatu objek, ya, nisan tak bernama itu, dan kali ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa sesak dan bingung, karena gadis itu tidak disana, dan tempat itu adalah tempat terakhir yang ia tahu akan dikunjungi Kurapika.

Dan, itu adalah kali pertama ia merasa demikian, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran siapapun dengan emosinya, hanya akal dan pikirannya saja, karena ia telah memutuskan sejak lama untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya merasakan emosi apapun pada siapapun, membangun dinding pemisah yang begitu tinggi antara dirinya dan orang lain, memisahkan ia dari perasaan apapun kecuali untuk rekannya, Laba-laba, sebelum gadis itu mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyum dan kehangatan dan membuat ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dengan cara yang berbeda, memandang dunia dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, cara yang membuatnya bisa menganggap indah sesuatu yang ada didunia, dan dengan hilangnya gadis itu dari pandangannya, ia merasa..._hampa_.

* * *

><p>Sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba merasuki benaknya, mungkinkah gadis yang selama ini ditemuinya adalah adik dari pemuda kuruta yang telah dibunuhnya, yang menghampirinya untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian kakaknya, tidak, jika ia memang datang untuk balas dendam, ia tak akan pernah menunjukkan senyum ramahnya yang sangat manis itu.<p>

Ditepisnya pikiran itu dengan sebuah anggapan bahwa ia hanya harus menemukan gadis itu, **HARUS**, apapun caranya, karena ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk kembali ketempat yang dingin itu, ketempat dimana ia tidak merasa hidup, hanya hidup dalam kematian.

* * *

><p>Sungguh diluar pedomannya sebagai seorang kriminal s-rank untuk mengunjungi daerah yang pernah dibantainya seakan ia sedang berziarah, tapi baginya sekarang tak ada yang lebih penting daripada menemukan Kurapika dalam kondisi hidup, ya, meski ia juga sempat terpikirkan risiko bahwa Kurapika membencinya, tapi ia tidak peduli, lebih baik dibenci daripada kehilangan.<p>

Ketika ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman suku Kuruta, ia sedikit merasa khawatir kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba kan?

Lebih baik daripada hanya duduk dan menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Diparkirnya mobil itu didekat gerbang masuk daerah Rukusu itu, dan ia mulai berjalan.

Benar kalau seorang sebagai Danchou Laba-laba, ia tidak pernah mencari sesuatu apapun seorang diri, tapi meminta bantuan para anggotanya untuk mencari gadis itu benar-benar tidak terlintas sebagai bantuan dibenaknya, justru ia akan direpotkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan diajukan mereka mengenai 'gadis' ini.

* * *

><p>Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri daerah itu, Rukusu memang hanya sebuah desa kecil, dengan langit merah yang sama, dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda.<p>

* * *

><p>Ingatannya mulai bernostalgia dengan tempat itu, setiap sudutnya yang mengingatkannya akan pembantaian berdarah yang dilakukan olehnya dan para anggotanya itu, seakan-akan hal itu baru saja terjadi kemarin harinya, saat ia merengut bola mata merah itu dari para pemiliknya, dan mereka yang merenggang nyawa disetiap sudut desa, tapi begitu teringat bahwa lima hari sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, ia segera berlari menuju hutan, hutan tempat ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang (mungkin saja) merupakan kakak dari gadis itu.<p>

* * *

><p>Lalu ia menyusuri hutan itu dengan seksama sampai ia sadar bahwa ia bisa saja menggunakan<em> en<em> nya untuk pencarian semacam ini,

_sungguh buang-buang waktu_, pikirnya ketika ia mulai menggunakan _en_ nya untuk menelusuri setiap inci dari hutan ini, sekadar beberapa menit tak akan membunuhnya bukan?

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sebuah gerakan yang sangat lemah dalam jangkauan _en_ nya, tanpa pikir panjang pria itu bergegas menuju arah tempat gerakan itu dan menemukan seorang gadis muda berambut pirang, terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah.

Ia terluka cukup parah dan kulit tubuhnya terlihat sangat pucat seakan-akan darahnya telah dikuras habis, gaun pendek birunya menempel pada tubuhnya dan bagian bawah cardigan rajut putihnya sudah berwarna merah, tapi, Kuroro masih bisa mengenali gadis itu, meski ia tidak tersenyum(siapa yang bisa tersenyum saat sekarat) seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu dan ia menggendongnya dengan bridal style, sebelum bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Keduanya kemudian mencapai mobil itu dan ia segera menaruh gadis muda itu di jok belakang, sebelum kemudian ia menyalakan mobilnya, dan segera memacunya, membuat ia tidak mendengar bisikan yang sangat pelan dari gadis itu,

"Kamu..datang..", sebelum kesadarannya hilang lagi.

* * *

><p>Ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, tapi ia tahu dirinya sudah sadar sekarang.<p>

Ia bisa mencium aroma obat didalam ruangan itu, tapi dia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berusaha keras untuk membuka matanya, tapi tetap saja masih sulit.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya, meski lemah tapi ia tahu rasanya hidup sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>Kuroro merasa sangat lelah usai perjalanan panjang itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa dekat tempat tidur gadis itu.<p>

Tidur sebentar tidak akan membuatnya melewatkan satu tahun kan?

* * *

><p>Kurapika akhirnya bisa membuka kedua matanya, ruangan itu terlihat bersih dan sangat putih, ia memutar bola matanya, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu sampai pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang ia cari, dia.<p>

Gadis itu mencoba mengukir senyum diwajahnya, meski masih sangat lemah, tapi tahu kalau ia berada didekatnya membuat ia merasa aman.

* * *

><p>Kemudian ia tahu kalau ia terluka cukup parah disekitar kepala dan pinggangnya, yang tentu saja menyakitkan dan makin terasa sakit seiring meluruhnya pengaruh anestesi didalam tubuhnya.<p>

Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk memanggil pria itu, untuk menanyainya tentang sesuatu yang begitu ingin diketahuinya, sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan.

* * *

><p><em>Seorang pria muda tiba di rumah sakit dengan seorang gadis tergolek lemah ditangannya, <em>

_"Apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya seorang dokter di unit trauma ketika melihat gadis didekapan pria itu, _

_"Kami sedang mendaki gunung dan ia mengalami kecelakaan", ujarnya mantap tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam nada bicaranya, ia hanya ingin gadis itu segera mendapat perawatan medis sebelum terlambat, jadi ia berpikir untuk mengarang cerita yang lebih masuk akal ketimbang mengatakan yang sejujurnya. _

_"Ia mengalami beberapa cedera dikepala yang memungkinkan terjadinya amnesia, disertai luka-luka dibagian perut, masa kritisnya belum lewat, jadi kita hanya bisa berdoa untuknya", kata dokter itu seusai operasi, yang membuat Kuroro sedikit merasa lega._

* * *

><p>"...Kuroro..?", sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar ditelinga pria itu, membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang lebih lega dari sebelumnya.<p>

Dilihatnya gadis itu telah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, Kuroro agak sedikit merasa bingung mendengar namanya yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu, iapun beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu perlahan, hingga akhirnya duduk ditepi pembaringan rumah sakit itu,

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?", ujarnya lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan kelegaan yang begitu meluap dalam batinnya ketika menatap mata biru milik Kurapika sekali lagi setelah senja itu,

"Mmm...tidak begitu baik, tapi...bolehkah aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan?", Kurapika berujar dengan suara yang seakan akan menunjukkan ia merasa takut,

"Tentu, kau bisa menanyakan apapun, meski aku tidak yakin bisa menjawab semuanya", jawab Kuroro pelan, sedikit kekhawatiran terbersit dibenaknya, bagaimana jika ia menanyakan tentang kakaknya, tapi ia berhasil menepis kekhawatiran itu dan menatap Kurapika sendu,

"...Siapa aku? Maksudku, siapa namaku?", tanya gadis itu diikuti dengan helaan nafas, seolah ia sangat lega bisa menanyakannya,

"Hn, kau tahu namaku tapi kau tidak tahu siapa namamu? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada bingung, alisnya terangkat sebelah, sementara gadis itu hanya memandangnya lurus, dengan matanya membulat penasaran, kemudian ia mengangguk dan menggeleng lemah beberapa detik selanjutnya,

"Kurapika, itu namamu", ujar Kuroro mantap saat ia mengingat jelas ketika gadis itu mengatakan namanya, lalu gadis itu terdiam, tersenyum sambil menunduk lebih tepatnya, tapi Kuroro segera terpikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kurapika saat ini,

"Kurapika, bisa kau memberitahuku apa saja yang kau ingat?", Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan bingung, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Kau, aku..kita..aku memimpikanmu, tapi...mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi, aku bisa merasakan semua yang kusentuh, tapi...entahlah..aku tidak tahu..", ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah Kuroro yang kemudian mendekat kearah Kurapika,

"Itu bukan mimpi, Kurapika", katanya sebelum ia menaruh tangan kanannya dibelakang leher gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat sampai mata mereka bisa memantulkan bayangan masing-masing, sebelum kedua pasang mata itu tertutup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hahaha this is the last of the series, I hope you all like it ^o^ don't forget to leave your review since I wanted so badly to know about what do think of this chapter, or maybe the story overall. _

_I'm terribly sorry I can't answers each of the review regarding this story, I absolutely felt honored to know that you all like it so far. _

_and, about the last scene, you can imagine yourself what is happening right? or still needed my help to explain, well, just let me know. _

_but anyways I really hope you all can enjoy this story as much as I did during the writing process. _

_Cheers, _

_Kaoru_

_ps: we still meet in **Lovely Nightmares** series, **Bright Star** (in english, on coming soon list), also for my Indonesian readers, you could vote for **Bintang Kecil** continuation, if you like it, I'll continue it soon with alongside with **Lovely Nightmares**, and if you want it, I will also make the translated version of **Everything I Own**, of course after I revised the whole story. _

_See You! :*_


End file.
